


Les pères et les fils

by Alex_Crow



Series: Карибский цикл (Джеймс Норрингтон/Катрин Морó Деланнуа) [4]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Crow/pseuds/Alex_Crow
Summary: Он никогда не умел говорить с детьми. Даже со своими собственными.
Relationships: James Norrington/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Карибский цикл (Джеймс Норрингтон/Катрин Морó Деланнуа) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830742
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Les pères et les fils

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия — после шестой главы «La Guerre des Voiles». В отрыве от основного сюжета читать не стоит, будет совершенно непонятно, кто, что и куда.

Дождь настиг его в каких-то ярдах от порога погруженного в темноту дома. Хлынул стеной без предупреждения — будто черные, затянувшие всё небо тучи оказались перевернутой морской гладью, наконец прорвавшейся галлонами ледяной воды, — и Джеймс выругался шепотом, по-мальчишески перепрыгнув через мгновенно образовавшуюся перед широким крыльцом лужу. Вернее, лужа толком не высыхала второй день из-за начавшегося сезона дождей, но настроение от этого никоим образом не улучшалось.

В доме тем временем обнаружились неожиданные признаки чьего-то бодрствования. В гостиной горела — судя по слабым отсветам — одинокая свеча, но снаружи этого было не увидеть из-за разбитого, плотного закрытого ставнями окна. Джеймс стряхнул с мундира капли дождя, небрежно накинул его на высокую деревянную вешалку — сжег бы к чертям, как последнее напоминание о своей позорной службе на Ост-Индскую компанию, но погода не располагала к прогулкам в одной рубашке, — и прошел, стараясь не слишком греметь каблуками на ботфортах, к слабо освещенному дверному проему. Первой мыслью было, что это Катрин ждет его возвращения из губернаторского дома, но она второй день пыталась разобраться с дюжиной неотложных дел разом, проводя на ногах от рассвета до заката, и засыпала, едва присев на край постели. И вместо нее в гостиной обнаружился Жан.

— Ты чего не спишь?

— Жду, — тихо ответил сын и передернул плечами, когда из-за плотно закрытых ставень донесся слабый раскат грома.

— Кого?

— Тебя. Я же… единственный мужчина в доме, когда тебя нет. Да и… — добавил он почти шепотом, — вдруг что случится?

Джеймсу пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не ответить на эту откровенность неуместным смешком. Что ж ты сделаешь-то, мужчина, в свои девять лет, если сюда заявится еще какой-нибудь головорез? С другой стороны… днем Жан буквально спал на ходу, да и теперь выглядел сонным и уставшим, а значит…

— Вчера ты тоже здесь сидел?

Сын кивнул и опустил глаза, когда Джеймс переступил порог гостиной.

— Ты боишься?

Жан качнул головой, продолжая таращиться в пол. Разумеется. Так ему и поверили. Головы у вас, господин отставной адмирал, на плечах нет, если вы на это купитесь. Пусть ружейную пальбу дети в ту ночь слышали издалека, но расцвеченные синяками лицо и шею матери уж точно разглядели во всех подробностях. Джеймс и сам содрогнулся, когда схватил ее за плечи, отшвырнув в сторону труп неудавшегося убийцы. Видел прежде и не такое, но… убил бы еще раз за одни только стремительно чернеющие следы пальцев на ее шее.

Что уж говорить о детях, даже не представлявших, что кто-то мог сотворить подобное с другим человеком? И уж тем более, с их матерью.

— Жан, — позвал Джеймс, опустившись на одно колено перед диваном, и услышал сдавленный всхлип. — Ты плачешь?

— Нет, — выдавил сын, прячась за свесившимися на лицо спутанными кудрями. — Я уже взрослый, я…

Джеймс вздохнул и молча притянул его к себе. Жан неловко уткнулся лбом ему в плечо, судорожно выдохнул и разрыдался, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в отцовскую рубашку.

— Ну-ну. Ничего, всё уже позади.

— Не… неправда, — всхлипнул в ответ Жан, давясь слезами. — Будет суд. А ты… ты же англичанин. Мама не переживет, если… Она так плакала, когда вернулась с Ямайки.

С Ямайки? Когда узнала, что он последний глупец, вздумавший променять любимую женщину на достойную?

— И потом… все говорили, что она умрет. Что она… жила только ради ребенка, а когда он родится…

Дьявол морской побрал бы тех, кто наговорил всё это семилетнему мальчишке. Чего они хотели этим добиться? Чтобы Жан возненавидел сестру еще до ее рождения?

— Мама, — жалобно всхлипнул сын, цепляясь за него, как цеплялась Катрин, когда он тащил ее из воды после пиратского абордажа. — Мама так тебя любит. Она не переживет, если…

— Я знаю, Жан. Но этого не случится. Я обещаю.

Жан не поверил. Разрыдался только сильнее, словно их обоих — и отца, и мать — уже волокли на виселицу у него на глазах.

— Жан. Жан, послушай меня.

Куда там. К надрывному плачу прибавился еще и душащий сына кашель. Этого только не хватало. Пришлось подняться, с трудом разжав вцепившиеся в его рубашку пальцы, принести с кухни воды, а затем сесть рядом и прижать сына к себе, пока тот стучал зубами о край чашки.

— Ну всё, всё. Послушай меня. Это земля твоей матери. Ни один судья не посмеет заявить, что она не имела права защищать себя и своих детей. Или что этого права не было у меня. И никто больше не посмеет прийти в этот дом с оружием, потому что они знают: на каждый их выстрел мы ответим двумя.

— Пока ты здесь… — всхлипнул Жан, вновь пряча лицо за вьющимися волосами. Кудри матери, глаза матери, даже нос, кажется, ее. Но Катрин всегда говорила, что сын похож на него. Чем же, интересно? Разве что упрямством. Попробуй его переспорь.

— А разве я куда-то ухожу?

— Всегда, — жалобно всхлипнул сын и ткнулся горячим лбом ему в грудь. — Ты всегда уходишь. Постоишь на якоре два-три дня, а затем…

Уходил, верно. Только этим и жил, морем и сражениями, потому что ничего другого не оставалось. Потому что… Катрин давно похоронила собственную репутацию, но не желала даже слушать о том, чтобы стать его женой. Как будто _его_ репутация была важнее живой женщины и ее детей.

— Жан, у меня нет корабля. Вернее, он где-то и есть, но… я им больше не командую. Нынешним, я имею в виду. А мой корабль… затонул у Триполи. Надо полагать, это был знак. Но я его не понял. Да и… я, можно сказать, отдал Королевскому Флоту больше тридцати лет. Отец брал меня в плаванья едва ли не с рождения. И я… больше не хочу уходить. Во всяком случае… я не хочу уходить в никуда.

— Но мама…

— Я женюсь на ней.

Что, признаться, стоило сделать еще десять лет назад. Но ему, чего уж греха таить, слишком хотелось приключений. И никакой долг перед Короной не должен был — да и не мог — быть сильнее долга перед собственными детьми.

— Я дам тебе и твоей сестре свое имя. Если… ты хочешь, конечно, — будто нужен этим детям такой отец. — Я… я моряк, Жан, я не могу всю жизнь сидеть на берегу. И не умею. Но даже когда я выйду в море вновь… всё будет по-другому. Я обещаю.

Жан не слушал. Давился слезами, уткнувшись лбом ему в грудь и жалобно всхлипывая — наверное, потому что он никогда не умел говорить с детьми, — но потом всё же затих, задышал ровнее и прижался еще крепче, изо всех сил цепляясь за отцовскую рубашку.

Взрослый он, как же. Нет, для своих лет, пожалуй, высоковат — в отца, — но в остальном… Нет, дело было даже не в Жане, а в самом Джеймсе. Не видел он взрослого в девятилетнем ребенке. И всё меньше понимал собственного отца. На пушечный выстрел не подпустил бы такого ребенка ни к пиратам, ни даже к военному кораблю. А адмирал… и шестилетнего бы в абордаж отправил. За что, спрашивается?

Через какое-то время стало понятно, что Жан затих уж слишком сильно. Заснул, прижавшись горячей щекой и хлюпая во сне покрасневшим носом. Пальцы вновь увязли в спутанных завитках его волос.

Куда ж тебя такого в абордаж?

Катрин, как он и думал, давно спала, но беспокойно зашевелилась, заслышав шаги. Приподнялась на локте, сонно щуря глаза в темноте, и спросила:

— Где ты его нашел?

Мгновенно догадалась, что не в собственной постели, где Жану и полагалось быть в такой поздний час.

— В гостиной, — ответил Джеймс шепотом, укладывая блудного отпрыска на постель. Катрин повернулась на другой бок, обнимая беспокойно сопящего ребенка, и коснулась губами его лба. — Защищал вас в мое отсутствие, герой.

— Не смейся над ним, — отрезала Катрин под шорох снимаемой одежды. Джеймсу невольно вспомнилось сыновнее «Мама так тебя любит». Любит, кто ж спорит. Но за своих детей и его загрызет, как волчица. Как и должно быть.

— А я и не смеюсь, — парировал Джеймс, забираясь под одеяло, и протянул руку, чтобы обнять ее. — Я, без сомнения, ужасный отец, но…

Катрин не оттолкнула. Придвинулась поближе, устраивая между ними спящего ребенка, и поцеловала Жана в лоб еще раз.

— Маленький мой…

— Т-с-с. Он взрослый.

— Это он тебе сказал?

Джеймс не ответил. Только улыбнулся, и тогда она потянулась к нему. Погладила по щеке и поцеловала, прежде чем осторожно пристроить голову у него на плече.

— Неправда. Ты хороший отец.

Жан заворочался, устраиваясь поудобнее, ухватил мать за руку, но не проснулся.


End file.
